Shi ga yoki Ni Kami
by MikuRikaChan
Summary: This new story is of my character Hikari being the Jinchuriki of the Death god. He leaves his village and goes to Konoha there he enrolls causing a chain of events   HikarixKiba YAOINESS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Shi ga yoki Ni kami**_

_**Chapter 1: The Reason for Hatred and a New Life**_

Welcome to Shi ga yoki Ni kami or Vessel of the Death God. This is a new story I am typing that is another Yaoi KibaxOc story. In this story my character, Hikari, is the Jinchuriki of THE shinigami meaning this is not a Bleach and Naruto Crossover. This will have a literal GOD Kiba with Kiba being the new Yami and my character the new Kami and Shinigami. I will not go overboard with it. This being my second Yaoi story I'm going to have suggestions for stories at the bottom so please vote for what you want. The pairings so far are HikarixKiba HinataxNaruto TentenxNeji so far…. I really hope you like it… the first section is the opening for the story. Well read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all if I did I would be rich and Kiba would be real -.- so over all I DO NOT OWN IT!. Sad isn't it?

-Start of Story-

"Go away death demon!" "Why won't you die death bringer!" These were the few things I was called in my life. Every day I was beaten within every inch of my life by the age of 4 I had well over one thousand attempts at my life but each time I would come back from the dead, no not a zombie but actually alive. The only person other than the people at the hospital who would show me an ounce of kindness was the village leader, Hakaira, a twenty year old woman. At first I didn't know why I was hated but I learned later at the age of three when I was brought back to life for the first time. One day someone let it slip in front of all the kids. That day I dropped my mask of innocence and happiness forever. I showed my true emotions of sadness, pain, and intelligence but I guess I should tell you who I am. I am Hikari Shini, age eight, villager of Yamigakure, and the so called power of human sacrifice for the god, the Shinigami and this is my story.

"Nobody will care for you Death! Want to know why?" a villager said. "W-why?" I said at eight years old in a scared voice, while on the inside I was sad, sad because I will lose all my friends because of one stupid villager. 'I'll always be with you sochi.' Said a god like ethereal voice. 'I know Shinigami-tousan' I replied. "It is because you are the Jinchuriki for the Shinigami, also the reincarnation for that very same damn god. "He said. I started laughing at this and said, "Fool I already knew I was the Jinchuriki and I am not the Shinigami and are you sure you aren't talking bout Jashin?" I said. "We'll wipe that smug off your face demon." The villagers said. 'Here we go again' I thought. As soon as the first hit made contact I blacked out.

Later I woke up in the hospital and I saw Hakaira. "Hakaira-neechan I can't take this anymore I want to leave." I said crying. "I know Hikari there is one option for you. You'll have to leave now, go, head to Konoha, Sarutobi owes me. I'll miss you Hikari." She said handing me the seal of the Yamikage. After I said my goodbyes I left the village heading to Konoha. I looked up to the sky and smiled. 'It's the start of a new life.' I thought walking to Konoha.

End of Prologue on to actual part of the story.

I was walking along the road thinking of what it would be like in Konoha. Would I fall in love, would I become famous, what would happen? These thoughts distracted me and before I knew it I was in front of the gates. "Halt state your business." A guard said. "I am moving here from Yamigakure by order of the Yamikage." I said showing them the seal. They nodded and let me in. It looks so different here than in my old village. I think I see the Hokage's tower up ahead. I walked in the door and showed the secretary the seal, she nodded and let me in. "Hokage-sama I am here to join Konoha." I said showing the seal. "Ah you're the Jinchuriki for the Shinigami, welcome to Konoha I am guess you want to join the academy?" He asked. I nodded and sat down. "Well fill this out and then go off to the academy to room 24 and hand it to the teacher." He said. I filled out the registration paper and walked off to the academy. Yes, my life will be better. I can already see myself loving it here.

Well that's it for chapter one. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be introducing the academy then the chapter afterwards will be the Uchiha massacre. Please review.

Ja ne Hikari Out!


	2. Chapter 2 Uchiha Massacre

**Shi ga Yoki Ni Kami Chapter 2 : Into the academy and 2 years skip to Uchiha Massacre! **

**Welcome to Shi Ga Yoki Ni Kami Chapter 2. I shall introduce my character and the sparks will fly between Hikari and Kiba! I love writing my stories so I hope you enjoy this. I am writing another story called Tenshi to Inu. It is another HikarixKiba Story. In which I shall use Tsume and Hana too. On with the story! ALRIGHT LET'S GO!**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. If I did then Kiba would be mine and I would have him all to myself. Now Hikari on the other hand is my own creation. Do not steal Hikari AT ALL!

I finally made it to the academy an hour later and it took two minutes to get in. When I got to room 21 I opened the door. "Hello I'm a new student here. I was told to give this to the teacher." I said. An adult with brunette hair and brown skin looked up. "Ah my name is Iruka and I'll be your teacher please introduce yourself to the class. " Iruka said. "My name is Hikari Shini and like I said I'm new here. My likes are beef jerky, Haikari-neechan, my new home, Shinigami-tousan, I'll explain later, and dogs. I dislike rapists, sexists, arrogant people who think they are better than others, and people who judge others on what they can't control. My goal is to take over for tousan and have a great family with either gender preferably male, again explain later. My abilities are High level endurance, High level sealing Techniques, High Level Hand to Hand, Medium level Ninjutsu, and Medium level genjutsu. Now I have a special eye technique that is unique to me. It is called the Shinigan; I have good powers over life and death. Now the explanation I promised. I am the Jinchuriki for the Shinigami, which makes me half-god until I am twelve years old. Now the reason for both genders it's because I'm a hermaphrodite. My main gender is male. I guess I should show my true self. Genkai!" I said. My appearance phased and revealed something different. My hair changed to brunette with blond highlights and red tips. My clothes shimmered away and revealed a pitch black cloak and a fishnet shirt. On my pitch black cloak was white kanji for 'Shinigami's heir'. I was wearing black pants that had a hilt without a blade attached to my hip.

"Well that is a good outfit for a ninja. Go sit by Kiba." Iruka said. I looked up at Kiba and blushed. Oh my kami he is so freaking hot. This confirms it she was right. The best idea ever to come here! I walked over to Kiba who was waving at me, which caused me to blush more. I sat down and he turned to me. "I hope we can become great friends." He said. "S-s-sure." I stuttered, while blushing. "Okay class let's get back to learning about the first hokage." Iruka said.

_**2 YEARS LATER – KIBA AND HIKARI ON THE WAY HOME**_

In the past two years I have gained a lot of knowledge from classes. Kiba and I have grown so close that we have become inseparable. It was so much that we decided to move in with each other in an apartment. I lost my stutter around him but I still blush around him. We were on the way home when something happened. "What should we eat today?" I asked. "Don't know maybe onigri?" he replied. We walked around the corner and saw blood. "What the hell happened here?" I asked. 'I don't know but a lot of people are dying.' Shinigami said. We arrived at the Uchiha Compound and saw bodies everywhere covered in blood. "This is serious I have to use it. SHINEGAN!" I yelled. My eyes turned pitch black including the sclera. I could now see the souls that were passing on. I saw a soul that was still attached to the living plane and we ran there. When we got closer I saw it clouded. Now a clouded soul is a clear sign that said soul is being forced against its will. So when we got there I gasped at who it was. It was Itachi Uchiha brother of Sasuke Uchiha. He noticed us and turned to us. His eyes were dull and lifeless like he had no control. Suddenly he charged at Kiba and slashed at the jugular vein. The attack hit spewing blood from the wound. "NO! KIBA!" I screamed. I dropped to the ground crying. "Kiba don't leave me! I can't take being alone again! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed crying real hard. "Shhh its okay Hikari." He said. "NO! It's not okay Kiba… it's not okay because… I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. Kiba chuckled at this. "How funny. I guess death does confess all. I love you too Hikari. "Kiba said wheezing. "I'll miss you Hikari…. I guess… this is… goodbye." Kiba said. When he finished his eyes turned dull and lifeless. I was crying really badly right now but then something snapped when I felt a sinister soul. "YOU DAMN BASTARD! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU SHALL BE THE SACRIFICE, THE OFFER, AND THE PRICE. YOU WILL BE THE PAYMENT TO BRING HIM BACK… MADARA UCHIHA!" I screamed my body glowing black and everything flashed. When it faded I was in a different outfit. I was wearing the Shinigami's outfit with the horns and the dagger. When I spoke it was in an ethereal, godly, all powerful voice. "Madara Uchiha come out and face your fate." I said. Madara came out shaking and scared. "Shinigami-sama you can't interfere." He stuttered out. "I am not the Shinigami I am his Jinchuriki. You shall pay for your mistake." I said. I disappeared and appeared in front of Madara and I put my hand on his forehead. "SHINIGAMI ART! FORCEFUL SOUL REMOVAL!" I yelled. I pulled my hand back dragging the soul out and when it was out Madara's body fell dead. "SHINIGAMI ART: SOUL ABSORPTION!" I yelled. The soul flew into my mouth and was absorbed into my body. "Last but not least! SHINIGAMI ART: RESSURECTION OF THE SOUL COST: ONE THOUSAND SOULS!" I yelled. A counter appeared above me showing one million and it went down a thousand then disappeared. Kiba's body glowed and all life came back to him. When he gasped for air I jumped on him. "INU-KUN! You're alive!" I yelled. I slammed my lips onto him and started kissing him. I licked the bottom of his lip requesting for entrance. He complied with it and opened his mouth. Our tongues started battling for dominance. I won because of my boost of adrenaline. I then shoved my tongue down his mouth exploring every single inch of it. He tasted perfect; he tasted of beef jerky and meat. Kiba was currently moaning right now. He started sucking on my tongue causing me to moan with him. I was in pure and utter bliss. I loved every single moment of this. We had to break apart for air though. "Don't ever leave me again Inu-kun. If you do I will hunt you down and tie you to me." I said still crying. Kiba huckled at this. "Don't worry Hi-kun I won't ever leave you. If I do I give you permission to tie me up." He said. Itachi had snapped out of it by now and ran over to us. He had tears going down his face. "Please forgive me I am so sorry! He forced me to do this." Itachi said. "Don't worry I got my Inu-kun and that's all that matters." I said. The Sandaime appeared at this time and asked for an explanation in which we explained what happened. Me and Kiba left the compound and headed home. On the way there I walked behind Kiba and jumped on his back. "I love you Inu-kun. Forever and always." I said nibbling on his ear causing him to moan. "I love you too Hi-kun." He said. We arrived home and we stripped to our boxers and got in the same bed. "Inu-kun can you sing me a lullaby?" I asked. "Sure which one?" He asked. "Lullaby for a stormy night." I said. "Okay." He said. Kiba started singing right there and then.

_ Little Child, be not afraid_

_ The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_ Like an unwanted stranger,_

_ There is no danger_

_ I am here tonight._

I was breathing softer by now and Kiba was softly stroking my hair. I was humming the tune part.

_ Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_ Illuminates your tear stained face_

_ And I am here tonight_

_ And Someday You'll Know That Nature is So_

_ This same rain that draws you near me_

_ Falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand_

_ Makes the beautiful world that you see _

_ In the morning_

_ Little child be not afraid_

_ The storm clouds mask your beloved moon,_

_ And its candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams_

_ I am here tonight_

Now Akamaru was asleep in his bed peacefully

_ Little Child be not afraid_

_ The wind makes creatures of our trees,_

_ And branches to hands,_

_ They're not real understand_

_ And I am here tonight _

_ And Someday you'll know That Nature is So_

_ This same rain that draws you near me_

_ Falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand_

_ Makes the beautiful world that you see _

_ In the morning_

_ For you know... Once even I... _

_ Was a little child._

_ And I was afraid,_

_ But a gentle someone always came._

_ To dry all my tears_

_ Trade sweet sleep the fears_t,

_ And to give a kiss goodnight_

_ Well now I am grown_

_ And these days have shown_

_ Rains a part of how life goes_

_ But it's dark and it's lat_

_ So I'll hold you and wait_

_ 'til your frightened eyes do close_

_ And I hope that you'll know That Nature is So_

_ This same rain that draws you near me_

_ Falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand_

_ Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_ In the morning_

_ Everythings fine in the morning_

_ The rain will be gone in the morning_

_ I'll still be here in the morning._

When Kiba finished singing he saw that I was asleep with a peaceful look on my face. Kiba kissed me on the forehead and before dozing off he said, " Goodnight my little Ri-kun."

**End of Chapter :P**

**Yay I finished chapter 2 XD. Sorry it took long I had events to take care of in school. I have people reading this at school, ITS FUN!.**

**And a last word from Kiba... Come on Inu-kun...**

**Kiba: Fine Ri-kun... Read and review for my Ri-kun *Kisses Hikari***

**Me: *Blushes* Ja Ne**


End file.
